Chapter 129
Chapter 129 is titled "Straight Ahead!!!". Cover Page Jango's Dance Paradise Vol. 3: "The Onion Appears". Jango stops at the cafe to eat, but is spotted by Tamanegi. Short Summary After defeating Mr. 3 and finding a way to head towards Alabasta, the Straw Hats have one last obstacle to cross: a giant goldfish who blocks the exit of the island. However, the Elbaf warriors offer their help and ask the crew to go straight ahead. While they are being eaten by the fish, the giants release a powerful attack which pierces the monster from end to end, providing a straight exit for the Merry as promised. The ship is sent flying and Usopp and Luffy (who were the only having faith) cry out of joy. After their farewell, the giants remember the old days through a flashback. Meanwhile, the crew is happy to finally be able to reach Alabasta as fast as possible, but suddenly Nami collapses, struck down by a high fever. Long Summary The Straw Hats set sail from Little Garden but are quickly confronted by an island devouring goldfish. Nami demands they maneuver away from the beast but recalling the giant's words, Usopp and Luffy continue to sail the ship straight as commanded—into the mouth of the beast. The giants, viewing this scene from Little Garden, remember the last time they met an island devouring sea beast. The giant duo, in unison, throw their weapons at the beast. They create a powerful attack that frees the Straw Hats from the beast's stomach. Dorry and Brogy then recall how the 100 year war had started with them. Many years ago, the two ruled Elbaf. When they both returned home with a large sea creature, they were asked who's was larger. They immediately began an argument and spent years attempting to settle the wage on who caught the larger fish. The mountains that appeared on the island, once zoomed out, are revealed to be the bones of the sea beasts they had caught in year's past. In the present, the giants began feeling nostalgic but they heard the eruption of a volcano signaling another their duel time. Meanwhile back on the Going Merry, Usopp promises to one day visit Elbaf, while Nami asks Vivi to navigate for a while. Sanji serves lunch to everyone while Zoro continues to train as he feels he's grown weak from lack of practice. Elsewhere in Alabasta, Mr. 2 prepares to leave for Little Garden and feels bothered having to waste his time. On the Going Merry, Nami collapses with a fever. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *During his training, Zoro says he has to get stronger, so he could even cut steel. *Dorry and Brogy decided to sacrifice what remained of their respective weapons so the Straw Hats can get past the Island Eater and make it out of Little Garden. *Dorry and Brogy have a flashback revealing the reason their hundred-year duel began. *Usopp has one of his old lies come true. *Mr. 2 prepares to head out to Little Garden to kill Mr. 3. *The Alabasta Rebel Army has grown in power. *Nami comes down with a fever. *This is the last chapter of the Little Garden Arc. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 129 de:Massugu!!! (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 129 Category:Volume 15